


Llamas

by CheshireCaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I have no clue why I'm posting this, I wrote this for a thing on dA which involved guessing an upcoming event, Llamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . They're coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas

Llama promotion will explode massively; there'll be plushies, llama-themed vending machines, llama-themed public toilets, llama-themed Lego, Angry Birds Llamas, they will spread to all corners of the Earth. There will be more llamas than there were those boxes in the Doctor Who episode: Power of Three. They will become the most defining part of humanity.

 

Till one day . . . they will rise.

 

The vending machines will grow legs and walk. The angry characters will bite your fingers and escape their cyber-prisons. The toilets will shoot back . . . water. They will meld together, and arrive in their thousands trillions. And they will stand. And they will watch.

 

I don't know if they'll attack . . . or watch us destroy ourselves in our selfish attempts to escape, trampling others underfoot.

I know that they won't let us annihilate ourselves till we know, till we know them. Because they are not heroes, they are not anybody's heroes. They are too sadistic and monstrous and . . . perversely cruel, for that.

 

And one day . . . They will hail down the End of Time.

 

But how long it will take, I do not know. Shall we find peace, never. Save yourselves and your families, don't bring them into your home! Don't go near them! And definitely don't hurt them, it would make us the worse monsters.

And who's to say they won't retaliate.

 

. . . I have heard tales of a myth, I must stress that I cannot verify the validity of this, but I have heard tales. Ever since my mother seated me in her lap and told me the truth of our impending apocalypse. Since words leapt out of the pages of a beloved novel of mine, flew around me and organised themselves in a military fashion inches from my face . . . Give llama badges. For God's sake, give away badges, it's the only chance we have to appease them. Perhaps if we are fortunate enough, they will become so bloated that their stomachs will swell and burst, taking them along with them into destruction. If not, then mayhap they will feast enough to remain satisfied forever . . .


End file.
